Lonely without you
by zehirahope
Summary: Loneliness will just be a passing feeling when you're with your soul mate, two separate people joining together as one forever. IbukixChrono, minor KaixAichi (slight Neon Messiah movie spoiler)


Cycling down the streets, passing familiar scenery and shops along the way to Card Capital 2. Chrono was definitely curious, about how excited Kamui seems, calling for him to come over to Card Capital 2 for a big surprise, nearly screeching his ears off, he only hope that it wasn't a repeat like the first time.

Though the next few surprises were something the red head will never ever forget, he got to meet Kai and Aichi exchanging numbers as well as learning more about Vanguard. They truly are like the big brother figure to Chrono, caring for him like older siblings do, small simple text asking about his day and so on, he even got to stay over a few times at their home each time having a taste of Kai's wonderful cooking.

Observing how Vanguard brought the two mates together, how Vanguard forms never ending bonds, meeting new faces from different parts of the world, he wished that soon he'll have a special someone just for him, from then on Chrono had something else to look forward to whenever he holds his deck.

He was wrong thinking that he'll meet his mated one soon, least of all expecting his mate to be someone whom he met earlier on without knowing that person. Until a fated meeting that Kai and Aichi arranged, they wanted to introduce a fellow Vanguard lover to Chrono, a new bond that will soon form, a mate which gave him a warm pleasant feeling and in his heart he knew for certain it was his soulmate, once he saw the familiar face now with a name given Ibuki Kouji.

When the introduction was over and some conversation exchanged, Kai and Aichi left Ibuki and Chrono alone but not before a smirking Kai whispered something to Ibuki which got a flick of a wrist in return. It was then when they both had the chance to get to know each other unlike their first meeting, and that was the start of Ibuki and Chrono's relationship.

Slowly progressing from mere strangers to friendly companion, not displeased but also not satisfied with it, the red head wanted to be more than just a friend to the silver haired. Many times Chrono finds himself distracted with fantasies about Ibuki, so often he had picture them in Kai and Aichi's positions, how his heart skipped a beat when he imagine a tired Ibuki coming home replying a 'I'm back' to his 'Welcome home' greeting sporting a tender smile on that handsome face.

Some of his many favourites scenario, is when they both were Cardfighting even though it happen regularly he wants to do it forever having a fun heated battle with the silver head definitely Vanguard and Ibuki are important and precious to him, or having meals together that they made themselves as well as making a homemade meal for Ibuki to eat for lunch. Needless to say not every single fantasy Chrono has is all innocently sweet and cotton candy fluff, it's where the bright glowing pureness stops and dark inky delicious sin begins.

In a big office room overlooking the city, beside an empty desk clothes were scattered along on shiny tiles from the door to the window, getting pressed up against the huge window, he could see their reflections along with the glittering lights in a rainbow of colours under night sky. Ibuki's hair ticking Chrono heated skin as he tease and nibble on a soft delicate neck leaving a trail of marks, long fingers moving in and out of red head's entrance stretching and massaging silky inner walls paying attention to one special spot, feeling muscles clamping down on his fingers every thrust in, Chrono rutting back trying to get his fingers buried even deeper inside, hands reaching around to firmly hold Chrono's hips as Ibuki finally enters his young love.

Having the tight warm heat surrounding his cock while trying to keep still was unbelievably hard besides struggling to not end it too quickly, placing feather like kisses along the red head's shoulders letting Chrono adjust to his size, when his love was ready Ibuki pulls out then slide back in starting a nice smooth rhythm. Thrusting in and out of the welcoming passage Ibuki remove a hand from Chrono's hips to touch cute nipples harden from the occasional contact with the window, lightly pinching and rubbing one before moving on to the other to do the same, unrelenting assault on his prostate made the red head mewls with delight throwing his head back.

Removing his slick cock from Chrono's twitching hole, Ibuki scooped up the red head bringing him to the desk gently laying him on it. Watching his young love breathing hard with a nice red blush, doe eyes shining with lust chest rising and falling, pink twin nubs begging to be sucked and bitten on, shapely milky legs and baby soft thighs finally his cute rosy cock dripping wet precum escaping from the slit, spreading bubbly cheeks apart revealing Chrono's puckered glistening hole, Ibuki press closer sliding his cock up and down the red head's ass, few times teasingly circling his lover's entrance, the silver haired leaned down looking at Chrono, "I love you Shindou Chrono" softly spoken with a tender smile on his handsome face while lining up getting ready to thrust back into the snug heat.

Shivering from the very idea Chrono shook his head to clear his mind, it wouldn't do him well if he got all hot, bothered and distracted right now, especially with his one sided love, not daring enough to lose what friendship they have so he'll grin and bare it all deep inside. Only at nights in bed where he curls up holding his pillow closely and softly crying away, sad tears that only his pillow would know and see.

Frowning slightly it won't be good to show up at Card Capital 2 being all moody when Kamui had a surprise for him. With determination Chrono push aside all troubling thoughts concentrating on just what the big surprise could be, it wasn't his birthday, and there's still a ways to go before he reaches another grade up, no events or tournaments that he knew of, maybe new cards, an endless possibilities on what it may be, biting his lips in deep concentration he almost rode by Card Captial 2.

Sighing he got off his bicycle and park it in the closest available spot. With butterflies in his stomach, Chrono made his way up the flight of stairs to the elevator, once at the floor reaching closer to the goal his eyes met and locked on at the glass doors of Card Capital 2. Taking a deep breath he pushed open the door, and was greeted with the same usual sight, blinking the red head looked around, everything was the same like always, no banners or snacks to be seen, not even Shin or Kamui in sight.

Wondering just where everyone were, since the lights are turned on and doors unlocked, it doesn't seem like either Shin or Kamui would leave the store alone like this. Calling out for them but getting no response, Chrono walked over to the sofa and sat down taking his phone out to text Kamui, informing him of his arrival and how dangerous it was for the doors to be unlocked then ending with a better pray Misaki won't find out.

Moments later Chorno receive a text from Kaumi, telling him thanks for worrying but Misaki had gotten a request on behalf of a certain someone to close Card Captial 2 for the whole day, yesterday either Shin or himself had told customers that the shop would be close, the keys are with that person so all they need to do is lock up after they're done and drop the keys off at Card Captial.

Nodding the red head kept his phone, and went over to the quest board looking at quests to pass the time, searching through the list of quest he came across quite a few interesting ones, one such quest caught his attention. It was near so if he still had time after the surprise he could check it out, feeling more upbeat Chrono clicked on the quest to read and find out more about the details required.

Reading through the quest Chrono couldn't believe his luck, the quest was for a meetup at Card Capital 2 for a Vanguard deck/card consultation, the requester probably didn't know about the shop closing for today it must be a newly made quest, accepting the quest the red head decided if the requester came he'll let the requester know about the shop and if possible to do the quest tomorrow.

Busy in thought Chrono didn't notice someone stepping into the shop, walking closer to him until he feels someone staring at him, turning around eyes widening at the person currently standing in front of him. Blinking then poking himself lightly to make sure he wasn't seeing or imagining things.

Of all the people that may come he certainly wasn't expecting to see Ibuki, the silver haired had told him a couple of days earlier that he'll be busy with important things and wouldn't be able find time to meet and will contact him once he's able.

Chrono trying his best to find words to say to Ibuki, looking down pouting his cheeks puffing up cutey when he couldn't even do it, seeing the red head blushed when the older of the two was unable to hold back his laughter at the adorable sight.

Reaching out to hold and lift up Chrono's chin gently so they were looking at each other. Ibuki released his hold on the red head's chin to move up and rest a finger on soft warm pink lips. "I know you have quite a few things to ask me and I promise to explain it so for now will you listen to what i have to say?"

Nodding and feeling more flustered by the second, his heart pounding away as Chrono waits for Ibuki to begin. "When I first saw you my impression of you wasn't the best, all I saw was someone casually playing Vanguard without any purpose, but with time you have proven yourself to me that you have found what you're looking for and have what it takes to reach an even higher level. And of course how happy you get when we get to meet up and have a battle or just simply talking." Ibuki removed his finger from the red head's lips looking into wide emerald eyes.

"Making sure to always pay close attention to you, watching and thinking about you has become something I often do besides Vanguard. I grew up being quite the lonely man, it was only 3 years ago with Aichi's help that I manage to reconnect with Kai, Miwa and be introduced to the gang. I'm glad that I agreed to Kai and Aichi's arrangement since I got to meet you again." Reaching to take Chrono's hands into his. "You mean alot to me, when we're together I feel at ease and free. I have feelings for you."

Biting his lips harshly, blinking desperately trying to hold back his tears, Chrono couldn't believe what he was hearing, it sounds too good to be true, it sounds like a dream..and if it was a dream he didn't want to wake up it'll be cruel to find himself crying when he woke up, he hated being alone. Unable to stop tears flowing down he tried to rub them away but a tight grib on his hands prevented it, whimpering he sees Ibuki using a hand to wipe away his tears. "I can promise you that all of this is real and isn't in your imagination." Then having his breath stolen away by the silver haired with a heartfelt kiss, relieved and reassured when he holds Ibuki feeling lost in his warmth and tight embrace.

Once they part from the kiss, after catching his breath still holding on to Ibuki, "I always thought that you wouldn't want someone like me since you could have anyone you wanted. That my feelings would just be one sided but to have you feel the same way..It's really my dream come true!" Chrono shly confessed letting go of Ibuki to cover his burning cheeks.

Ibuki's smile soon turns into a chuckle at how adorable his young love is, "Now for the answers you were waiting for. Remember when I told you about having important things to so? This was one of the things on my list, convincing Misaki that she can afford to close for a day so we have a chance to talk; the entire gang found out needless to say it ends with a confrontation with Kai and Aichi which I'll spare you the details, then making the quest that you accepted was another, lastly without your knowledge I approached your aunt and we had a discussion."

Chrono quickly thought back to the last time his aunt was home, she was being her usual self didn't seem any different, although she tends to giggle in his direction when she thinks he wasn't aware, waving it off when he caught her doing it more than once. Shaking his head all his concentration were on his older lover once again.

Ibuki took a deep breath before continuing"So with the permission I got from your aunt, Card Captial 2 closing, all that's left was the quest that we'll be doing now." Taking out a deck and 2 cards, holding the deck in his hand giving the 2 faced down card to Chrono, "Look at the cards, after you have decided on a card place it on top of the deck."

Turning over the cards in his hand to look at them, emerald eyes widen; filled with emotions quickly looking at Ibuki then back at the cards. With a card in hand Chrono jumps right into Ibuki's arms kissing him passionately, knocking the deck out of his lover's hand and onto the floor, the silver haired smile into the kiss as he spots the other card laying innocently on its front with the words. 'The card which you're holding Neon Messiah is very important to me, I was reborn with it and right by my side it helped me start my life anew, so now at this very moment how to do you feel about starting a new life by staying with me together til the very end?'

The silver haired closed his eyes, losing himself in their heated kiss enjoying the feel of Chrono's body pressing up against him, Ibuki thought to himself, 'Chrono you may not know it but whenever you're daydreaming you tend to let your voice out, especially when you're saying my name so for now my little ruby beauty, I'll be selfish and keep this tidbit to myself, it's my very own special secret'


End file.
